Ghost Town
by jibber59
Summary: History has way of presenting itself in the most unexpected ways. Happy Halloween!


"I am telling you for the last time, this is not my fault Ezra."

"Really Mr. Tanner? Then precisely where would you elect to place the blame for our current predicament?"

"I don't know. Fate? Luck?"

"How about the category of "shit happens?" JD had hoped to relieve a bit of the tension, but just got dirty looks from both men for his comment.

"Look, Ezra, cars break down. Even your ego-mobile has ended up in the shop once or twice."

"Yes Mr. Tanner. Generally as the after effect of the actions of one of the variety of miscreants we have a tendency to pursue. In this case, that explanation does not apply."

"My car-"

"Car?" Ezra interrupted. "You presume to refer to this compilation of rusted metal, mangled bolts and bailing wire as a car?"

"No need to get personal about this Standish!" Vin's temper was wearing thin.

"Guys, come on. This isn't helping anyone. I sent a text to Buck and as soon as he gets it, the others will be on their way to get us home." JD tried to settle things down, but couldn't resist adding his own complaint. "Still don't see why you wouldn't let me just call a tow truck."

"As was explained Mr. Dunne, it would be in everyone's best interest to not broadcast our current situation, given we are carrying a significant number of confiscated weapons to present as evidence in the upcoming Henderson trial."

"You don't really think anyone would try anything, do you?"

"No, but Mr. Larabee does, and since, contrary to what he chooses to believe, I do not make it my sole purpose in life to cause him aggravation, I have decided not to argue with him on this matter."

"Oh, but causing me aggravation is perfectly fine with you?" Vin countered.

"Yes. No. I don't know." Ezra took in a deep breath, looking around at the faint remains of the town where they were stranded. "No, Mr. Tanner - Vin. It is not fine. It is, in fact, unacceptable. I cannot offer justification, only an apology."

Vin sighed through a clenched jaw, but this time the anger was self-directed. "Well, you weren't completely wrong. My heap is a bit overdue for some maintenance."

Ezra grinned widely, showing off the trademark gold tooth. "A bit?" he asked, twinkle back in his eye.

"Yeah, a bit. Maybe 12 months or so." Vin grinned as well, and JD let out the breath he'd been holding without knowing it. He hated when his friends fought, and it was unusual for these two to get so frustrated with each other. He was just glad the moment had passed.

"So," Vin continued, looking at JD, "as keeper of the GPS, do you have any idea where we are?"

"Well, according the Mapping site – we're nowhere."

Ezra looked around again at the skeletal evidence of what might have been a town at some point in history. "I believe I can concur with that assessment."

"It's got to be somewhere. Everywhere is somewhere."

"That may be true Vin, but this somewhere doesn't show up on the computer." Vin shook his head and started rooting through a box in the trunk. A moment later he gave a small "Ah-hah" and pulled out a tattered and torn road map.

"Good Lord Vin, that looks older than Josiah!"

"I wouldn't let him hear you saying that Ezra." JD cautioned.

"I got a bunch of old maps, charts and local stuff at a garage sale a while back. There is some really neat history tied up in all of this. A lot of the roads don't even exist anymore. Kinda surprised this one does to tell you the truth."

"Oh, was that a road we were travelling on? I was convinced it was an historic representation of the potholes and gravel paths that founded this state."

"Well Chris told us to stay off the main routes. This is about as off as you can get." Vin looked up ready to challenge Ezra further until he saw the smile was still on his face. "Besides, at one point it was a road. Actually, most of this area has an interesting back-story. Wild west towns and gold mining communities used to be all over the area, and for miles to the west as well."

"Gold? Really?"

"Long since mined out Ezra, so don't get your hopes up."

"What else to you know about this area Vin?" JD had always been fascinated by tales of the old west. There was hardly a western movie or TV show he hadn't seen, and his bedroom was littered with the works of Zane Grey, Louis L'Amour and Larry McMurtey.

Vin didn't answer, but instead turned his attention again to the box in the trunk. "Hang on JD, I think it may still be in here – yes!" He held up a book that looked every bit as tired and dog-eared as the map was. He handed it over to the young agent.

" _Trails of the Past – ghost towns and legends of the old west_ " he read. "Neat!"

"Fascinating, I am sure. I don't suppose you have anything that might be of a little more use in our present circumstances?" Ezra posed.

"No reading material of any interest to you. I do have some protein bars, and a few more bottles of water. Since we have no idea when Chris and the others might get here, I'm betting they might come in handy."

"Given that we are counting on his ability to find us based on map co-ordinates, it could indeed be several hours until we are rescued. Technology is not his friend."

"Nathan can input the location into the GPS and we'll be fine." Vin replied.

"You forget. Nathan is away with Rain for the weekend. We are reliant on the skills of Chris, Buck and Josiah to find us with the aid of modern technology and computer sciences."

Vin frowned. "Yeah, we could be here a while. Hope you brought a deck of cards." As if he needed to ask. Ezra merely nodded, and began strolling around the area.

"If I am reading this map right, we are in the middle of a whole bunch of history here." JD had been immersed in the book, paying no attention to the discussion. "I think this town used to be like one of those old west places you see in the movies. You know, where the law is enforced by gunslingers, and gamblers and cowboys played cards in the saloon." He sounded excited by the notion.

"Point me to a saloon JD, and I will be more than happy to take on the role of gambler in your scenario."

JD looked up eyes scouring the few remaining ruins. "Uh, well. Guess it could have been anywhere."

"Betting this was likely the jail." Vin had wandered over to the western edge and found evidence of a concrete foundation. "At least I assume they would have wanted the jail built out of something solid."

"There are a few other foundations as well." Ezra had wandered in the other direction. "They appear to be larger establishments."

"Maybe a boarding house? Or hospital."

"Possibly the first option. I would doubt a community the size this one appears to have been would have had a full medical facility." Ezra found himself unexpectedly getting into the spirit of the discussion. "It is possible, however, that there might have been a financial institution of some kind here. My understanding is that vaults were cemented into the floors even then in an effort to deter the less favourable elements in the community from absconding with the contents."

"So what was the name of this place JD?"

"Not sure. There were a couple of towns in the general area." He looked off into the distance as if trying to look for landmarks. "If I had to guess, based on that group of hills in the distance, and the river we passed a while back, I'd say this place used to be called Four Corners."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Ezra continued his slow and meandering investigation of the area. He had no expectation of finding anything that might even remotely have any value, either historical or monetary. The area had been abandoned for years, and he had no doubt that countless treasure hunters and partying teenagers had long since found everything that might have been left. Still, he had to concede that it was intriguing to consider what might have happened here in the past. Who might have passed through the area, or perhaps even lived here. Not that he envisioned the town would have drawn in many of the famous names of the old west, but he could still imagine the personalities that would be suited to this environment.

He glanced over to his friends, as they each took their time exploring a section of the town. JD had taken an interest in the spot they had identified as the old jail. Ezra could almost picture him there in the days the area was being settled. Sherriff's badge pinned proudly on, he could see the young man walking through the town, guardian to its citizens. His attention shifted to Vin, who likewise would have been more than comfortable in such a place and time. Now that he thought about it, most of the ATF team could have comfortably travelled back to this era. Still taking on the role of lawmen, although he could see Josiah staying with his original vocation of preacher instead. Ezra couldn't help but wonder if he too could have found a home in such a situation.

He stepped over the crumbled remnants of yet another foundation. This building was larger than many of the others, and he would have guessed it to be some kind of social house - likely a saloon. He felt a decided chill run down his spine as he walked through the area he had imagined would have been the doorway. An eerie sense of déjà vu came over him, and for reasons he couldn't rationally explain, he turned quickly and left the spot.

Vin had stopped wandering, standing at the crest of a small hill. "Find something interesting?" Ezra asked as he approached. Vin didn't answer, only nodded his head in the direction of the shallow valley. A broken-down picket fence, undoubtedly white in better years, circled what was clearly the town cemetery. Few markers remained upright, and even from a distance they could tell the names had been weathered off. The two men stood quietly for a moment, then stepped away.

"What do you suppose happened?" Vin wondered. "It looks like this was on its way to becoming a decent little city."

"A fire." JD answered, walking over with his nose still in the book. "They don't seem to have a lot of the details, but it looks like it happened about 15 years or so after the Civil War ended. And you're right Vin. This was a growing town. There was even talk about the railway coming through."

"What changed everything?"

"From what the survivors said, the town was pretty much burnt to the ground when a robbery went bad. Somebody tried to blow up the vault and used way too much dynamite. Blew up a bunch of buildings and set fire to most of the rest. Guess it had been pretty dry, and the flames went through everything fast."

Ezra cast his eyes back to the cemetery at the same time that Vin picked up on JD's use of words. "Survivors? So, folks died?"

JD nodded soberly. "Over half the town. Happened during the night, so a lot of folks didn't even know what happened."

Vin closed his eyes for a moment, only to be overcome by the images that leapt into his mind. Flames devouring the structures. People trapped, screaming for help that never came. He could almost feel the heat. He jumped slightly when JD spoke to him.

"You OK Vin? You looked a million miles away."

"Fine kid. Just… can't really imagine what that would have been like."

"There's some quotes in here from a newspaper from a nearby town. One of the survivors had been the lady that ran the newspaper here. And, small world time, her name was Travis." The men grinned at the coincidence and Ezra automatically came up the a figure for the odds that she might be related to their boss.

"Anyway," JD continued, "fire spread so much 'cause there really wasn't anyone to put it out. Some folks got out, but not enough to make a difference. Some of the men who were considered the law in the town died getting people out of the buildings. One of them was this lady's fiancé. And a few more folks died over the next couple of days from their injuries."

"So, that building wasn't a hospital – no doctor? Or did he die?" Vin wondered. JD scanned through the frustratingly short chapter. "Sounds like the healer they had for the town wasn't here. Neither was the sheriff. He was out with his wife at their family farm on the outskirts of town. Guess there wasn't much he could do by the time he found out. Man, that must have sucked for him." He read a bit more. "Two of the lawmen survived, but it sounds like they both left town."

"I can well imagine." Ezra spoke softly. "Their failure, imagined though it may have been. The loss of their friend."

"Friends." JD corrected. "Aside from the one I told you about, two others died as well. One was helping people from the hotel when the roof collapsed. The other had helped the family who ran the store get out, then tried to rescue the horses from the stables. Got them all out too, before a wall collapsed. Mrs. Travis here says the fellow's horse went back in for him. Died too."

They all stood quietly looking around the town with changed eyes. This wasn't just a collection of dust and dirt. It was a tribute to strong people and broken dreams.

"I take it no one felt the compulsion to stay and start over." Ezra finally asked.

"Guess not. When all was said and done, the town just died along with the people. According to this, that's only part of the reason it looks like this now. Seems every time somebody came along with the idea to demolish the ruins and rebuild, they got run out of town."

"By who?" Vin asked.

JD grinned. "Well, according to this – ghosts."

Ezra felt that same chill run down his spine again.

"Yup, seems like they don't want strangers around here. Equipment has been ruined, supplies ended up in the creek. All sorts of stuff nobody can explain."

Vin shook his head. "Look JD, I know you like all those sorts of stories, but we've told you a million times, there are no such things as ghosts. Right Ez?" He turned to stare when Ezra didn't answer. "Oh, come on. You of all people can't believe such nonsense?"

"I have learned many things over the years Vin, and foremost amoung them is to not discount any possibility, however far-fetched it might seem. There are some things that simply defy explanation."

"You're telling me you've seen a ghost before?" Vin looked at him, waiting for some kind of punchline to what had to be a joke.

"No, I have never seen what you would refer to as a ghost. But I will not dismiss stories I have heard or feelings I have experienced."

"Rattling chains? Floating candles?"

"Scoff all you want Vin. I know what I have felt." Vin looked at Ezra and realized the man was not putting on an act. The fact that he hadn't taken offense at any of this and switched into his detached mode, or as Buck called it 'Standoffish Standish', was sign enough this was serious to him.

"What did you feel Ez?" JD was intrigued by the possibilities.

Ezra shook his head, wanting nothing more than to end a conversation he shouldn't have started. But Vin had decided the owed Ezra an apology, and the best way to offer that was to show interest in what had happened. "Tell us Ezra."

"It isn't all that simple to describe. It is more a sense of presence than it is actually seeing anything. The scent of perfume, or other distinct aroma's – bread baking was one. I could hear a woman singing at one time, in a home that I knew was vacant." He hesitated, then decided he had little to lose by telling the rest of the story. He only hoped the tales wouldn't be repeated to Buck, who would never let him forget them. "It seems there has been a history in my family of having a connection to the spirit world. Family history tells of gypsy bloodlines and similar tales. Most believe they are simply more fabrications created to enhance the lore of our checkered history. Mother swore they were lies told to augment the family legends. Her mother, however, swore they were all true, and slept with a number of folk remedies to ward off evil by her bed."

"Wow, that's neat Ezra! How come you never told us before?"

"It is not exactly the kind of information I share randomly JD. The majority of people ascribe to Vin's skepticism regarding such tales, and most of them take great pleasure in deriding anyone who does believe."

"Took a lot of teasing over this, did you?" Vin asked, wishing he had been a bit more supportive.

"No, very little actually. Because, outside of my immediate family, I have never share this information with anyone."

"I can get that. Don't worry Ezra. The guys won't hear anything from us. Right Vin?"

"Absolutely." Vin made it a point to make solid eye contact with Ezra, who accepted the message that was being sent.

"Very well gentlemen. Now that our history lesson for the day has been completed, I suggest we allow ourselves a small repast. I believe you indicated there were power bars and water available?" He looked to Vin, who was staring off into the distance with a smile forming.

"Yeah, but I don't think we're gonna need them. Car coming."

Ezra looked at his watch. "That doesn't seem likely. Even allowing for Buck's heavy foot, I doubt our colleagues could be arriving this quickly."

JD also looked at the time. "Sure they could. Like you said, with Buck driving it's not out of the question. Don't forget, they weren't home. They were in Colorado Springs for the trial, so they aren't coming all that far."

Ezra acknowledged he had a point, but something still didn't feel right about this. He would have suggested they take cover somewhere, had there been any options available.

"At the very least gentlemen, might I suggest we refrain from standing the middle of the street like ducks in a shooting gallery. If I am wrong, you have my permission to badger me about my uncharacteristically cautious behavior to your heart's delight."

"Won't be doing that Ezra. That's not them. Don't recognize the car."

"Henderson?" He asked, already certain of the answer.

"More likely his people, but yeah, that would be my bet."

"Shame we don't have some ammunition for all those guns in the back." JD commented as the men sprinted for whatever cover they could find.

"Split up – better cover that way." Vin suggested as he headed toward a small cluster of trees, hoping to have a sharpshooter's advantage from the height. JD ran toward the debris that marked the old jailhouse, and Ezra found himself somewhat reluctantly seeking coverage in what he believed to be the remnants of the saloon. He looked at the sparse cover they h to ad found, and realized this fight likely was not going to last long.

Four men rolled out of the SUV as it screeched to a stop near Vin's abandoned car. One opened fire on the vehicle immediately, pelting it with round after round of ammo, studiously avoiding the trunk. Vin grinned from his vantage point, as he thought with glee of the damage to, if not total destruction of, the guns stashed in the back seat. He stopped smiling when he realized the SUV was moving again, and heading straight for Ezra's position. He took careful aim, and with a single shot took out the driver. Unfortunately, that also gave away his hiding spot, and two of the gunmen turned on him. JD fired from his spot, dropping one of them instantly. The other kept his focus and was about to fire when he suddenly found himself face down on the ground. He looked to see what he had tripped over, but could see nothing there. He raised the gun again, but was stopped by Ezra's well-placed shot.

Vin shifted his focus to the two remaining shooters. One had disappeared from immediate sight, no small feat given the environment, but the other was squatting behind the shell that had been Vin's car. He was looking toward the spot JD was trying to hide behind. Vin tried to shift to get a better angle, which managed to leave him more exposed. He fired, wounding his target, unaware he had left himself wide open. Ezra could see it though, and stepped out from cover intending to take out the fifth gunman. A shot came from the back of the SUV, catching Ezra high in the chest and spinning him to the ground. He fired as he fell, taking out the man aiming at Vin, but leaving himself lying on the ground, open to the sixth man. Neither of his colleagues had the angle to stop him and Ezra had the time only to think of how grateful he was that both of them would survive this encounter.

Vin jumped from the tree, knowing he wouldn't be in time, but running nevertheless. He froze in place as he felt a powerful wind pass him. He was sure what he was seeing was the dust raised by the unexpected gust. He couldn't explain why the dust had taken the form it had. A horse, beautiful and majestic with a rider dressed in red on his back. The blurred whirlwind moved past him with remarkable speed, brushing into the outstretched arm of the man in the car. He shrieked in pain as his arm bent to an unnatural angle and the gun fell from his hand. The dust cloud, and Vin refused to think of it as anything else, moved past the car. It slowed, coming to a brief stop as it neared Ezra, then disappeared. JD was already at the car, pulling the last man out and throwing him to the ground. He had handcuffs on him in seconds, ignoring the cries of pain.

"What the hell was that?" JD shouted as Vin ran past them to check on Ezra.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing." He skidded to a stop and dropped beside the wounded man. "Ezra – you hear me?" There was a soft gasp as Ezra moved to sit up. "No, stay still." Vin was pulling at the shirt, trying to determine how desperate things were.

"It isn't fatal Vin. Hurts like hellfire, but isn't really that bad."

"You want to let me be the judge of that?" He snapped back, then took a calming breath. "Sorry Ez. I just thought – hell, I don't know what I thought."

"You thought I was about to be killed. As did I. There is no reason that shouldn't have happened." He winced as Vin pulled way the clothing from the wound. "JD, get me the –"

"first aid kit." JD finished for him, as he squatted down beside Ezra, opening the container and handing Vin a compress. "How bad is it?"

"I am fine." "Could be worse?" The answers were simultaneous. JD smiled briefly before his face transformed into a display of confusion. "What the hell happened?"

"Wind." Vin answered, refusing to consider any other possibility.

"Damned funny looking wind." JD challenged. "Convenient too. And what about the guy who tripped over nothing right before he was going to shoot you."

"It wasn't over nothing JD. There was a gun in his path." Ezra answered.

They both looked at him. "What gun?"

"I don't know, a gun. I assume one of the others dropped it getting out of the vehicle. Although, now that I think about it, it hardly looked like a new weapon. Or," he paused as the image came back into his mind, "a modern one."

"Knock it off Ezra. He tripped over a stick or something."

JD looked over at the dead man. "Really Vin? Where'd it go then?"

"Well where did the gun go?" Vin countered.

"I would hazard a guess that the owner retrieved it. Vintage mare's leg rifles would be considered quite valuable." Vin just stared at Ezra.

"You're wounded. You're hallucinating." He eased off when he realized he was pressing harder on Ezra's wound than he needed to.

"Wasn't hurt when I saw it Vin, but if it makes you feel better to think so, then I won't argue."

JD was not as ready to give up the fight. "That was no hallucination that saved Ezra's life Vin. That was a horse and rider. I'll swear to it."

"I know." Vin answered softly. "I mean, I know it can't have been, but I know it was. Makes no sense, and I will deny ever seeing it, but I know it was there. Don't understand it, but damned glad it happened." He looked to down to say more to Ezra, but was distracted by a distant sound.

"Another car coming." He moved quickly to reach for a gun, as JD did the same. Ezra tried to retrieve his with his good arm, but Vin stopped him. "Stay still."

"Think we can all stay still. Anybody driving that fast on this road has got to be Buck." A moment later the car was close enough to confirm the opinion. The three new arrivals rushed to Ezra's side.

"How bad's he hurt Vin?"

"I assure you, my injuries are not life threatening. Not even severe. I would use the term flesh wound, but it is such a dreadful cliché."

"Didn't ask you now, did I?" Chris allowed a small grin to cross his face in relief at hearing Ezra's attitude was as healthy as ever. "Just what in hell happened here?"

"And just where is here?" Buck added. "No town shows on the map."

"To answer the first question –"

"Stay still Ezra. We can answer the questions." Vin looked suddenly very tired as he spoke, and Josiah moved closer to finish bandaging Ezra. Vin simply nodded his thanks before answering Chris.

"Henderson wanted his guns back, so he sent someone to get them. Two of them might be willing to testify to that, if they don't bleed to death first." Buck picked up the cue, and dragged JD over to help him secure the surviving thugs. "Come on kid – you can fill me in. Take it easy Ezra, we'll be back in a minute."

Chris looked around at the scene. "Six gunmen against the three of you?" Vin nodded. "Why do I get the feeling there is more to this story."

"We got the better of them." Ezra spoke quietly. "Isn't that really all that matters?"

"I guess. Does he need us to bring in an ambulance, or can we transport him in the car?" Ezra started to answer for himself, but was silenced by Chris's glare.

Vin stood slowly. "I'll bring the car closer. You guys can stay at the scene here. I'm gonna stay with him. We can take care of any paperwork later."

"Don't worry about that." Chris started to walk over to the car with Vin, looking back at Ezra. "Stay put," he ordered. Ezra put his head down and closed his eyes, listening to the others talk about reports. It would be interesting to see how this all got written up. What Vin and JD would agree to include. What the man with the broken arm would contribute to the tale. Ezra really didn't care that much what any of the official story was. He knew what had happened. He knew he'd been saved in a way that never should have happened. He lifted his hand to look again at the card he had picked up before Vin had reached him. The ace of spades that had floated to the ground as the apparition had faded away. And he knew he would never be able to explain, or to forget, the smiling face of that rider, as the sun reflected off a gold tooth.

 _The end._

 _Had this one ready to go for a while now, but wanted to save it!_

 _Happy Halloween everyone!_


End file.
